


You're all I need

by webofdreams89



Series: You're all I need [1]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Jennifer's Body but even gayer, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: Needy wants to be Jennifer’s friend and lover both. Her entire world.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Series: You're all I need [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	You're all I need

**Author's Note:**

> My wife and I watched Jennifer's Body during our October horror movie-athon and it gave me feelings. So I was inspired to write this drabble-y thing. Enjoy!

Sliding two fingers inside Jennifer is like sticking her hand through a flame. Her skin is so hot, so intensely hot that Needy briefly wonders if Jennifer has some kind of fever. But then Jennifer  _ moans _ and all thoughts of fevers and fire fly right out the window.

Needy bites her bottom lip to keep from keening at the pretty picture Jennifer makes before her: head thrown back, mouth open and panting, t-shirt shoved up to her armpits exposing her breasts. Legs open wide for Needy to settle between and pleasure her.

She pulls her fingers most of the way out before slipping them back inside, slowly building to the rhythm she herself likes. Jennifer seems to like it too by the way her hips thrust to meet Needy’s fingers. Without warning, Needy adds a third finger and the way Jennifer clenches around her has Needy soaking through her underwear. It’s enough to make Needy squirm, squeezing her thighs tightly together to relieve some of the pressure.

Despite having three fingers pounding Jennifer’s cunt, Needy’s first lick of her clit is tentative, almost shy. Having fingers inside someone doesn’t seem nearly as intimate as putting your mouth on them. Jennifer shouts at the contact and then shouts again when Needy’s tongue swipes over her clit a few times. 

She’s never done this before, but she already loves the rush of power she feels with Jennifer spread out before her, writhing in ecstasy. It’s something she thinks she could get used to and quickly.

Ever since the sandbox, Jennifer has always been the one in charge in their friendship, Needy mostly content to go along with everything. But now  _ she’s _ in charge, in control of Jennifer’s pleasure. She could slow it down, draw it all out and make Jennifer just writhe on her fingers for hours. She could even just stop and leave Jennifer wanting. Desperate.

Needy doesn’t want to. She wants to show Jennifer everything Needy can give her, wants to show Jennifer that she’s better than any of the boys Jennifer’s been with before her. She wants to be Jennifer’s friend and lover both. Her entire world.

And right now, with Jennifer coming so hard her body nearly bends in half, Needy  _ is _ her entire world. It’s a heady feeling, a feeling she plans on keeping for as long as she can.

Needy isn’t sure what’s been going on with Jennifer lately but, smiling when Jennifer takes her hand and presses a sweet kiss to her palm, she knows she’s going to be there each step of the way.


End file.
